Trust and Believe
by PearlQ19
Summary: Sort of missing scene FF for 3x07 "Eris quod sum". Claire/Peter, no explicit 'shipping. More info inside... Please RR - thank you, and a Happy New Year 2009!


_**Trust and Believe**_

_A/N:__ I wrote this right after I watched "Eris quod sum" (3x07) but didn't get around to putting it online. That's why it's a little outdated by now, as a similar scene between Claire and Peter has already been included in the show. I'm posting this, anyway… Please let me know what you think._

_Classification:__ Missing scene one-shot for "Eris quod sum," an extension of the conversation between Claire and Peter while she is tending to his wounds, right before Nathan and Tracy interrupt. Slight Paire, but not exactly 'shippy._

_Disclaimer:__ Not mine. Never was. Knowing winks to Tim Kring and his crew._

**xxx**

"You went down pretty hard," Claire observed, swabbing gently at another cut with the iodine-drenched cotton wool she was holding.

Peter flinched. "That stings," he complained with a surprised frown.

Claire paused and looked at him, all teasing vanished from her eyes. "You should be glad you're still able to feel pain," she said quietly. "I wish I could. But of course, you know that already."

"I do?" Peter focused on her. "I don't think I knew."

It was Claire's turn to frown now. "But I _told_ you," she insisted. "When you saved me from the…" She trailed off, recognition dawning. "That wasn't you," she breathed, her eyes widening. "I mean, of course it was you, but the _other_ you. The Future You."

Now Peter understood. He nodded. "Yeah, that was him. But he never told me about the pain thing, only that he saved you from a train."

"I hardly needed saving," Claire pointed out.

Peter reached out and gently touched her arm. "Oh yes, you did," he said softly. "Maybe not physically, although even you would've had a hard time putting yourself together again. But you were emotionally drained, I imagine, if you went to such drastic measures to test out your limits." His face clouded over for a second. "I wonder…" he said slowly and then trailed off.

Claire waited, her hand with the cotton swab hovering an inch above his damaged chest. When it became clear that he wouldn't continue, she didn't push the matter but returned to tending to his wounds.

She frowned as she noticed a fresh-looking scar among the cuts and bruises. Bending closer to examine it, she ran her fingertips lightly over the white line. "What's that?" she asked. "That's not from the fall."

"No." Peter wasn't really inclined to say any more, but Claire looked at him, her eyes worried.

"Looks as if someone used a razor on you," she remarked. "Who did that to you, Peter?"

Bewildered by the strange, pained look in his eyes, she ran her fingers over the scar again. "Torture?"

"Sort of." Peter swallowed.

Claire's eyes darkened with fury. "Tell me!" she demanded. "Who did that?"

Peter forced himself to look straight at her. "You did."

The answer knocked Claire breathless, as if he'd punched her in the stomach.

"No…" she finally managed. It wasn't much more than a moan. All the color had drained from her face.

Peter was a little taken aback at her reaction. "Didn't you know that you – the Future You, I mean – tried to kill the Future Me?"

"He told me… but I couldn't really believe it," Claire whispered.

"Why would I lie to you?" Peter asked. "Both of me," he added with a lopsided smile, but Claire didn't smile back.

"Why would I hurt you?" she shot back.

Peter's expression darkened. "I don't really know," he admitted. "From what I've sen in the future, and what I… _he…_ told me, it seems I'm regarded as a terrorist, and you're with… the other side."

"The Company?"

"I guess."

"I'm a killer?" Claire looked at Peter intently.

"You're a badass." Peter offered another crooked smile, but Claire still didn't return it. Something else had just fallen into place.

"So _that's_ why you wouldn't agree to teach me how to fight," she whispered. "You – Future You – tried to change the future again. If no one teaches me, I can't become what I'll be…"

"The future is changeable, Claire," Peter reminded her, his voice gentle.

"Yes," Claire whispered. Her hand reached for his, and Peter took it. Without letting go, he sat up.

"I still don't understand," Claire continued, her fingers inadvertently tightening around his. "How could I ever _kill_ you? You're my best friend, Peter; more than that, you're family. I love you like a brother. I couldn't stand to lose you, much less cause that loss myself."

"You told him," Peter said quietly. "The first time you tried, when he got away. I saw it in his head. You said, 'I've always loved you, Peter' and then you pulled the trigger. But you were stone cold." He shivered, inadvertently pulling her closer. Their faces were inches from each other now.

Claire moved, closing the distance. She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes so he wouldn't see the full extent of her horror.

"I don't want to become that person, Peter," she whispered, her voice unsteady. "Remind me of that next time I ask you to teach me how to fight. Promise me that you will stop me in time."

"You just have to promise me one thing in return," Peter replied.

"Anything," Claire whispered back without a moment's hesitation.

Peter raised his hand, which was still holding hers, and gently stroked her cheek. "Never stop trusting me."

Claire nodded. "I promise."

He smiled. "Then you'll never have to worry." He planted a kiss on her forehead and then put his arms around her, letting her head rest against the crook between his neck and shoulder. He felt her breath brushing past his head as she heaved a shuddering sigh and nestled closer against him.

Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennett stayed locked in a comforting embrace for a while, each drawing reassurance from the respective other that they would be safe with, and from, each other as long as they didn't allow their bonds – forged from blood ties as well as mutual respect and love – to break apart.

And they both promised themselves that they never would.

**xxxTHE ENDxxx**


End file.
